Un cumpleaños diferente
by Aurora Caelestis Friki
Summary: Peter se encontraba deprimido porque pasaría su cumpleaños solo e ignorado como todos los que había tenido en su vida. ¿Qué sopresa le tenían preparada los merodeadores? Este fic participa en el reto "¡Feliz cumpleaños, Merodeadores!" del foro Amor de Tercera Generación.


**DISCLAIMER: **Todos los personajes y/o lugares conocidos del mundo de **HARRY POTTER** le pertenecen a la maravillosa escritora **J.K. ROWLING**. Sólo la trama es mía.

* * *

Este fic participa en el reto _**"¡Feliz cumpleaños, Merodeadores!"**_ del foro _**Amor de Tercera Generación**_.

* * *

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA:** El reto consistía en escribir un mini fic de 300 a 500 (algo casi imposible para mí) de un merodeador dado al azar dado por moderación. Es algo sencillo. Espero que les guste.

Personaje: **Peter Pettigrew**.

* * *

**UN CUMPLEAÑOS DIFERENTE **

* * *

Hoy era su décimo quinto cumpleaños y se sentía más deprimido que cualquier otro cumpleaños en su vida. Jamás sus padres le habían celebrado una fiesta de cumpleaños y siempre se había preguntado por qué ellos no eran capaces de decirle que lo querían o al menos de desearle un "_Feliz Cumpleaños_".

Se encontraba en el gran comedor sumergido en sus pensamientos, cuando una lechuza entró y le entregó una caja de cartón sin ningún envoltorio ni tarjeta. No necesitaba ninguna tarjeta, ese regalo era de sus padres. Cuando abrió la caja, encontró un suéter tejido color verde y una caja de grageas de todos los sabores.

—Debería sentirme contento, al menos me enviaron una caja de grageas –dijo con ironía, levantándose e yéndose triste.

Para que quedarse lamentándose, si ese cumpleaños no sería diferente a los demás. Lo pasaría solo y sin ninguna felicitación como todos los años.

Pero cuando Peter salió por la puerta del Gran Comedor, tres pares de ojos lo observaban.

—¿Qué le pasa? –preguntó Sirius.

—Sospecho que hoy es su cumpleaños –dijo Remus afligido – Creo que hemos ignorado los cumpleaños de Peter y a juzgar por la caja e igual que sus padres –dijo Remus serio.

—Entonces debemos solucionarlo. Está noche en la Sala de los Menesteres –dijo James con entusiasmo.

Remus negó con la cabeza sonriendo. Sirius se levantó de un salto sonriendo.

—Yo llevo las bebidas –dijo entusiasmado.

—Yo hablo con los Elfos para el pastel –dijo Remus sonriendo.

—Yo me encargo de llevarlo –dijo James.

Los tres merodeadores asintieron. Tenían un plan.

Se encontraba en su dormitorio deprimido, cuando James apareció por la puerta.

—Oye, Peter, necesito un favor –dijo James serio.

Se levantó de un salto de la cama. Claro que lo ayudaría. Se sentía contento de que le pidiera un favor, porque había veces que él se sentía excluido del grupo.

—Necesito que me acompañes a la Sala de los Menesteres. He dejado unas cosas allí y quería que me ayudaras a traerlas –dijo James.

Peter solo asintió y ambos Gryffindor se encaminaron hacia el séptimo piso cubierto con la capa de invisibilidad de James.

La puerta estaba allí y cuando entraron lo primero que Peter vio fue un gran letrero que decía: "_Feliz Cumpleaños, hermano_".

Los miró sorprendido. Allí estaban Sirius y Remus con gorritos de cumpleaños sonriendo. La Sala se había transformado en una acogedora sala con cojines y globos de colores rojo y dorado. Sentía unas inmensas ganas de llorar como un niño por la emoción.

Cuando se acercó a la mesa vio que toda su comida y dulces preferidos estaban ahí. También había un pastel dónde decía: "_Feliz Cumpleaños, Merodeador_".

Tuvo que sonreír. Tenía a los tres mejores amigos del mundo. Cuando levantó la vista vio a James con el mismo gorrito que Sirius y Remus y lanzó una carcajada.

"_Este es un cumpleaños diferente"_ –pensó.

Terminó tirado en el suelo riendo a carcajadas, cuando sus tres amigos comenzaron a cantar como mandrágoras, "_Feliz cumpleaños, merodeador…". _

* * *

**Nota de la Autora:** La misma queja de todos mis fics que participan en un reto. ODIO tener que editar. La verdad es que éste es mi segundo fic de Peter y le estoy cogiendo un gustillo el escribir de él. Espero que les guste. No lo considero mi mejor trabajo, pero tampoco el peor. Algo sencillo. Según word este fic tiene **500 palabras exactas.**

_Comentarios, criticas, ¿tomatazos?, ¿crucios?_


End file.
